


Stop Biting Your Lip

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, Bananun, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Romance, it's literally four paragraphs but some people said it was cute so, raulson - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: While hard at work on a menial task, Mary Eunice reawakens an old nervous habit.





	Stop Biting Your Lip

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt ("Stop biting your lip").

Mary Eunice worked a tiny piece of string through the hole in a needle and tied it off so she could begin her pattern of stitches to repair Lana's torn skirt. She pressed the fabric delicately together to keep everything even.  She wanted it to be perfect. She didn't want anyone to know this skirt had once had a hole in it. After all, Lana was a very important telejournalist now, and she would not risk anyone recognizing the reporter as wearing old clothes. Mary Eunice didn't realize as her teeth closed around her skint lower lip, the nervous habit of skin picking arising in her mindlessness. 

Mary Eunice only lifted her head from her work when Lana entered the room. “Oh, hey, sweetheart. You don't have to work on that. I already bought another one.” Mary Eunice shrugged her off, not paying much attention as she focused on tying off the stitch she had left behind, barely discernible from the torn fabric. Lana sank onto the couch beside her. “Hey…” A gentle hand rested on her cheek. “Hey, stop biting your lip. You've made yourself bleed again.” 

Her tongue darted out across her lips. She tasted blood. “Oh. I'm sorry.” She cut off the string and folded up the skirt to give back to Lana. Blood dribbled down her lip. 

She started to wipe it away with the back of her hand, but Lana caught her and dabbed at it with a handkerchief instead. “You had been doing so well. You went a long time without a bleed.” Mary Eunice didn't answer her, her mouth held still by the handkerchief. “Does it hurt?” She shook her head. Her excoriation had never hurt her as much as Lana expected. “Alright. I guess that's good.” Lana kissed her on the lips, taking away the last bit of sting. 

  
  



End file.
